Duty Calls
by MissDevon
Summary: Set during the middle of the Sorrel thing. Carly gets a visitor from her past who wants her to revert to a woman she isn't sure she remembers how to be in order to fullfill her duties to her family. x-over GL
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

  
Carly walked quickly through the park well aware of the fact that she had lost Francis some time back, only she didn't care. She needed this time alone to think. To figure out what she was going to do.   
  
She knew she couldn't keep living as she was, no matter how much she loved Sonny. The guards. . . the imminent danger were all part of a life she had walked away from years ago. . .   
  
Lost in thought, she didn't notice the man come up behind her, until it was too late. . .   
  
   
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

  
  
Carly fought the arms around her all the way to the limo and, even as she was dropped unceremoniously into it, she continued to do so, kicking at the locked door to the amusement of the man across from her, "Come, now, you should know that that won't work. These men are trained much better than your husband's guards," he said causing her to turn to him, anger blazing in her eyes in recognition. 

  
"YOU? What. . . Let me out of this car, damnit!" she exclaimed as she punched the soft seat beneath her and blew her bangs out of her eyes. 

  
"Now, now, that is no way for a woman of your standing to be talking."

  
"And you should know better than to try to pull something like this on me. I will have your post!" she countered as she straightened in the sat and continued to glare at him.  
  
The man laughed at the threat he had heard many a time before, "Perhaps, but this was all a means to an end. You're needed back at home."   
  
Carly shook her head, "I have no reason to return there."   
  
"They're in turmoil."   
  
"And my presence will help?"   
  
"You've always been a calming presence on your brothers. . ."   
  
Carly laughed at that, "You mean I was the one who could get them to call a truce the quickest. . . well at least till the blonde idiot showed up. How is Katherine doing by the way?"   
  
"Are you so out of the loop of the political world that you think that is an appropriate question?"   
  
"I'm not stupid. I know my brother finally got rid of the insipid twit, for her sister I understand. However, that does not mean I don't see her hand in this. She always had away of alienating them from each other."   
  
"And yourself. I believe her presence was what made you take off."   
  
Carly only shrugged, "She was ruining my family and decided to try to say that Ed and I were a threat to the heir because I found out she was planning on taking off with him!"   
  
"Do you really think your brother would have believed her?"   
  
"He believed Ed was planning a coup, and without ever knowing the real reasons. The plans for his safety. For Jonathan's. She was bent on destroying the crown. . . yes, I do believe he would have believed her over us."   
  
The man only nodded sadly, "The fact remains that you are needed back there."   
  
"I am no longer suited for that life."   
  
"But. . ."   
  
"Do you expect me to believe that you've found me, know who I'm married to, but not the things I've done over the years? I am not the girl I once was. I could only make things worse."   
  
"There will be no need for the commonality to know."   
  
"And my brothers?"   
  
"That will be up to you to decide," he paused. "You are needed. It is your duty to return. To help return order to the crown. To stop the monarchy from crumbling."   
  
"I walked away from duty a long time ago."   
  


"And your family? What about their destruction?"   
  
Carly stared out the window. "I can't. . ."   
  
"You won't follow your duty, but you will live in constant danger? Do you know what losing you will do to your brothers? Do you think I cannot tell them what I know? Of the danger you are in?"   
  
Her head spun around at his words, "You wouldn't. . ."   
  
"Try me. I made a promise years ago to make sure you are protected, I can't here, your Highness. They wouldn't allow it." Carly fought the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "And how do you suppose your husband would feel to lose you because his staff is inadequate? Your brothers would do everything in their power to make him pay. . ."   
  
"You don't play fair," she muttered as she looked back at him. "Fine, I'll return. I'll fix things. I'll suffer your protection until the threat of Sorrel is over. But then. . .then I return home."   
  
"As you wish, Your Highness. Shall I make the arrangements for yourself and Prince Michael's journey home?"   
  
Carly only nodded as she wondered how she had let herself get talked into this.   
  



	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
  
Stepping out of the limo a block away from the Penthouse she breathed a fortifying breath. How she ever let herself believe that she could have a life outside of the Palace walls she had once called home she never knew. How she had let herself believe that she wouldn't be found by them was even further from reality.   
  
But she had, and now. . . now she was stuck between two worlds.   
  
Between the worlds that Carly Roberts and Princess Caroline Winslow lived in.   
  
Between the world of her biological mother and that of her biological father, and all because Frank Benson had found out the truth when she was barely a year old and went about trying to blackmail her father. All because the King of San Cristobal had been egotistical enough to demand her return. . . to save face. To keep the integrity of the monarchy.   
  
All she knew to be true because she had heard him fighting with Frank Benson when she was 13.   
  
Funny that had been her escape when she was old enough to want to run.   
To get away from the responsibilities shoved down her throat.   
From the demands set forth for her.   
From the men who she could never feel anything for.   
From the paparazzi.   
From her brother's wife. . .   
  
Shaking her head she walked into the building and stepped onto the elevator, as the thought that in getting away from those things she had warped herself into someone she didn't know anymore. How she turned so far from the 'lady' she was raised to be into. . . well, into the furthest thing from.   
  
She was schooled in international relations.   
In business dealings.   
In various languages.   
But all as Caroline Winslow.   
  
Carly Roberts was barely out of High School. She was a nobody. Someone who was barely making it. A perfect anti-Caroline.   
  
She had thrown herself into relationship with men who were nothing to her. Who she wanted to make into someone else. Who she wanted to love her for herself. . .   
  
But how could they when she hadn't been herself?   
When she turned herself into who they wanted her to be.   
  
And now she didn't know how to face her brothers. Because the woman she was now was far from one they would understand or even recognize.   
  
Tramp--- slut--- not quite, but close enough to gain their distrust.   
Their dislike.   
To get them to despise her. . .   
  
Fighting back tears, she shook her head and walked into the Penthouse, her mind spinning at how to explain things to Sonny. Wondering just how the hell she was going to tell him that she was actually a Princess and to save the monarchy of her home country she had to go back, but what she saw when she walked in sent all thoughts of that from her mind. . .


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3   
  
**

  
Sonny looked at the door clearly surprised that Carly was walking in. He had expected to get a call from Francis before she came up. "You ditched your guard again," he sighed as he shifted on the couch and started to stand up.   
  
"What? He your look out now?" she asked angrily as she slammed her purse onto his desk. "Word of advice, you don't want to be caught screwing your attorney then go to her apartment next time!"   
  
"I wasn't. . ." Sonny paused. "She's upset. . .I was just. . ."   
  
"What? Comforting her _again?" Carly shot back. "Don't answer, because I really don't want to know. I don't care why she's here. Why she's crying on your shoulder. Hell, I don't even care that she is anymore. I'll even be a good little girl and go up to my bedroom. Just don't be surprised to find the door locked!" she said before storming up the stairs and slamming the door behind her.   
  
"Maybe you should go talk to her," Alexis said from where she sat on the couch, tears running down her cheeks.   
  
"Nay, let her think what she wants. It might be better that way."   
  
"Sonny, she needs to know there's a threat. . ."   
  
"He hasn't made one to her or Michael yet. . ." Sonny sighed as he poured a glass of scotch and drank it in one gulp.   
  
"No, just me. Just Zander. Just Jason. Just Emily. Just everyone else!" Alexis said angrily as she stood. "Ever think that may be a diversionary tactic?" she added before storming out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carly shook as she pulled her suitcase out of the closet and started throwing clothes into it. She knew she was throwing a wrench into Dax's plans, but she really didn't care. Once she was sure that Sonny was asleep she and Michael would be out of here. After what she had seen she knew he didn't deserve an explanation. Hell, after what she had seen, she knew she wouldn't be back.   
  
It was time to put Carly Corinthos to rest. _

Time to become Princess Caroline Winslow again. . .   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
Sonny stormed into the house, his heart once again in his throat, still not understanding how this had happen.   
  
How had Carly, with Michael and numerous bags, gotten past his best guards and then just disappeared?   
  
So far, he didn't have a clue.   
His guards didn't have any answers.   
And Sorrel was gaining on him.   
  
Shaking slightly he poured himself a drink, turning as the door was opened by Johnny: "Sorry boss, but you have a delivery. They won't let me sign."   
  
Cursing under his breath, Sonny stalked to the door, signed for the envelop, slammed the door and returned to the bar. It was there that he opened it as he sipped at his drink. Taking out the papers, his eyes grew wide with anger and surprise before he wheeled and threw the glass he held at the door. The divorce papers falling unheeded to the floor at the same time he did.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Carly looked at Dax as the limo made it's way up the winding road towards the Palace. "Are you sure we can pull this off?" she asked him as she fidgeted with the hem of her pale blue skirt, the sounds of the pleas for the crown surrounding them on the car's radio.   
  
"It's the only chance," he sighed. "And please, stop that. You'll be fine."   
  
"It's just I haven't had to do something like this in years," she admitted as she looked at her watch and frowned slightly.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I just. . . he should be getting the papers about now. . ."   
  
"Do you regret that decision?"   
  
Carly shrugged, "I don't know. He married Carly Roberts, not Caroline Winslow. He wasn't all too happy with Carly, how could he accept the changes that Caroline would cause in his world?"   
  
"With his line of work, I'm sure he would've appreciated the Diplomatic Immunity that came with it." 

  
"That's not funny Dax," Carly sighed with a roll of her eyes as she shifted to face him.   
  
"But it got you to smile."   
  
Carly shook her head as she looked over to a sleeping Michael. "He'll be safer here, won't he?"   
  
"I will see to it personally. He will be well protected. He is, as it stands, the heir to the throne."   
  
"Don't remind me," Carly grimaced. "Especially considering the state of the monarchy right now."   
  
"Which you can change. Mind if I ask how you plan on doing so?"   
  
"By moving this country into the 21st century. Really Dax, the answer is very simple if my older brothers would just stop fighting long enough to think. Truthfully, if all of this is some sort of deception, I'm not surprised it worked. Richard has always been too trusting and Edmund always too hell bent on getting the crown."   
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

  
  
The council was a buzz as Cassie sat down, hoping her pleas wouldn't fall on deaf ears. Slowly, she walked back to Richard who took her hand and squeezed it as she sat.   
  
"Well, if there is nothing else. . ."   
  
"Actually, there is," Carly said from the doorway as she breezed in. "Please excuse my lateness, but I believe that I do have a right to have a say in this," she continued as she walked towards the table of men who would decide the fate of the small island nation.   
  
"Who is she?" Cassie asked, wondering what Edmund was cooking up.   
  
"I don't know," Richard admitted as he watched the woman, whose face was hidden by a wide brimmed hat.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Edmund?" Beth asked as she looked over to him.   
  
"I have no idea. . ." he sighed as he too watched the woman dressed in pale blue, the nagging suspicion that he has seen her somewhere in the back of his brain. . .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gentlemen, I know that I have been gone for quite sometime. However, that does not mean I have not been aware of what was going on here. I did think, however, that their Royal Highnesses would be able to work this out on their own. It appears I was wrong.   
If I wasn't we wouldn't be here. 

The truth of the matter is this. We do not know if the. . . information Prince Richard found is true. That it wasn't planted by someone who wanted to destroy the monarchy. Nor do we know that Prince Edmund's claim isn't founded. . .   
All we do know at this time is that there were letters. 

There was a silver cup. 

All easily forged. 

All easily lies. 

We all know that for lies to be believed that they most hold a touch of truth. Knowing the late King's history gives these possible lies that much more touch of believably. 

That is why, I make a proposal to you. 

One that you put off making your decision until tests. . .DNA tests. . . can be done to prove whether or not Prince Richard is the rightful heir, or if the letter and cup held the truth." Carly finished and stayed right where she was as murmurs surrounded her. Those of her brothers--- those of the men she were petitioning.   
  
She felt the stares of her brothers knowing that they wondered who she was. Why she would speak with such candor. With such knowledge, but wasn't ready to turn to face them. She needed to hear the answer first. . .   
  
The men of the council turned to them after quickly discussing things. "It would seem to us, that you are right. It is the order of the council that a DNA test be run to see if the allegations are true. Until the results come in, no decision can be made. We are adjourned to such time as the results come in. Until then, Prince Richard will remain the reining monarch."   
  
With curses and surprise around her, Carly smiled slightly. 

She had done it. 

She had bought her country some time, she thought as she heard the argument behind her.   
  
"This is ridiculous!" Edmund said as he looked over at Richard who sighed.   
  
"Why? Because they know that you are unworthy of ruling?" he asked.   
  
"They did not say that!" Edmund said angrily.   
  
"Why would they want a killer as their king?" Cassie asked.   
  
"That was uncalled for!" Beth shot at her. "Just because you couldn't take care of your own baby. . ."   
  
"Well, at least I didn't bury my husband one week and jump into bed with another man the next," Cassie replied.   
  
Carly tensed at the barbs of the two women, finding them too close to home as she took off her hat and shook her hair out of the lose bun she had placed it in before starting towards the group. "That is enough!" she said angrily causing them all to stop and stare at her. "This is exactly why the whole world is starting to see the Winslows as a bigger joke than the Winsors," she paused to inhale as she shot angry glances from one brother to the other. "Really, you think the two of you would've thought of this yourselves, and maybe if you would think about the good of the country instead of keeping each other off the throne you would have!" she paused again as she turned her ire to Cassie and Beth. "As for you two. I understand the urge to protect the man you love, but you will refrain from such accusations. Especially you," she said pointing at Beth. "If I ever hear you using the lost of her child against her again I will personally have you thrown on a plane and taken back to Springfield. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"How dare you!" Beth asked.   
  
"Very easily," Carly said as she looked at the door. "Connell Dax!"   
  
"Yes," Dax said as he stepped into the room.   
  
"Please escort _Mrs. Lemay to her quarters and post someone to make sure she doesn't go and make mischief."   
  
"Certainly," Dax said as he walked in, a slight smile playing at his lips at Carly's handling of things. "Anything else?"   
  
"Just make sure my rooms are ready," Carly said with a simple air.   
  
"Of course," he said as he gestured to Beth to leave.   
  
"Oh no. Edmund?" She said turning towards him with questioning eyes.   
  
"Look, I don't know who you think you are. . ." Edmund started as he glared at Carly.   
  
"Really?" Carly asked with little amusement. "Should I hold the same for you?" she asked as she turned to Richard.   
  
"Well. . .I. . ."   
  
"That's what I thought. You know, you two really are pieces of work!" she started as Noah started into the room with Reva and Phillip.   
  
"What is going on we could hear you. . ." Noah started then laughed as he saw Carly. "Well, that explains it!"   
  
"Well, at least someone recognizes me!" she sighed as she took him in. "Even if it is you!"   
  
"Now what's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Think about. I'm sure you'll remember!"   
  
Noah cringed slightly at that, "Point taken. But why are you reaming me out?"   
  
"For interrupting me! Now if you want me to stop you can take the blonde ditz out of here. And take the adulteror with you! This is __family business."   
  
"And just what type of family are you referring too?" Phillip asked as he recognized her.   
  
Carly smiled slightly at the implications, "Well, Mr. Spaulding, if I were you I wouldn't wait to find out."   
  
Noah shook his head as Reva stared blankly around her, "How dare you speak to us like that. . . do you have any idea who we are. . ."   
  
"Apparently, Katherine, or should I say Reva," Carly said with contempt evident in her voice. "Or I wouldn't be addressing you at all."   
  
"Now you look here. . ."   
  
"No, you look here. You have already caused this family enough pain. You and your own selfishness and I'll be damn if I let you, or anyone else," she added looking pointedly at Beth, "do that again. You will leave now."   
  
"Now, wait a minute," Richard started. "Reva. . ."   
  
"Reva is the reason they first tried to overthrow you, or do you forget that?" Carly asked as she turned to him. "She is the reason why there is no heir. Because of her duplicity the country is once more in an uproar."   
  
"Now wait a minute. . ." Cassie started.   
  
"No, you wait a minute," Carly said. "You don't know as much as you think you do because people stopped telling him," she paused pointing a finger at Richard before turning towards Reva, "Everything because of that."   
  
"How dare you speak of things you know nothing of!" Richard said, the need to take care of Reva coming into play as it always did.   
  
"Don't I?" Carly laughed. "You wonder why people think you are unfit to rule? That both of you are?" she asked as she looked from Richard to Edmund and then back again. "You can't even see what's going on in front of you! Neither of you can. You're too blinded by your needs and selfishness to see what's best for the country! You used to know better," she said turning to Edmund. "You used to care about the fate of the country. Of the Winslows. What happened to that man? Did he get caught up in a plot he was trying to   
stop? Did he forget his reasons for acting as he was? Forget his plan to save his brother? Save the crown?" she asked him watching the color drain from his face before turning to Richard. "And you? Did she so turn you away from the people who loved you that you can't even see it? Recognize it? That you'd believe the worse in your own brother? Never question what his actions appeared to be? To forget. . ." she paused and shook her head. "No. . . no, I won't. . ." she said as she looked towards the door. "Old traps lie here.   
I should've known better then to enter these walls again. You two want to destroy each other. The crown. The family. The country. Go ahead. I won't stop you," Carly said as she walked out and paused at the door to turn to Noah. "Let them figure it out on their own. I want to see if they ever do," she added before leaving the group in silence as she started down the hall, a guard moving easily behind her._


End file.
